Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the popular video game series of the same name, all TV series of the same name, and all comic books of the same name, as well as Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace, and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. In Goanimate, he is a good user and his friends are Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Blaze, Silver, Marine, Jet, Storm and Wave. *Voice: Joey, Young Guy *Likes: Running, his friends, making new friends, adventures, stopping Eggman, break-dancing, rock music, relaxing, being a hero, challenges, racing, saving the world, showing off, proving that he is the fastest, speed, spending time with his friends, McDonald's, Happy Meal Premiums, having time for himself, joking around with his enemies, peace and serenity, natural scenery, his Werehog abilities, Good Users, Sarah West, Manic The Hedgehog, Sonia The Hedgehog, Chili Dogs *Dislikes: Evil, lies, tears, his friends threatened, losing, his enemies, deep water, getting wet, eggs, slowness, whenever Amy flirts with him, when Amy gets angry, when Amy brings out her hammer, when someone insults his speed, waiting, being impersonated and thought to have turned evil, having to quit a battle, when someone claims to be faster than him, being unable to run, his Werehog form, Bad Users *Singing Voice: Kaito *Love Interest: Amy Rose MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 movelist *Neutral Attack - Homing Attack *Neutral Attack 2 - Stomp *Neutral Attack 3 - Surprise Attack *Side Neutral - Spin Dash *Side Neutral 2 - Hammer Spin Dash *Side Neutral 3 - Burning Spin Dash *Up Neutral - Spring Jump *Up Neutral 2 - Double Spring *Up Neutral 3 - Springing Headbutt *Down Neutral - Spin Charge *Down Neutral 2 - Auto-Spin Charge *Down Neutral 3 - Gravitational Charge *Final Smash - Super Sonic *Weakness - MMD videos featuring Sonic the Hedgehog For MMD videos featuring Sonic the Hedgehog, see here. Gallery sonic_mania_render_by_kychutronic-dai42bg.png|Sonic in Sonic Mania Style Sonic1_box_usa.jpg|Sonic in the cover of Sonic 1 for Sega Genesis i Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Rottweiler's enemies Category:Mongrel's enemies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Weatherstar4000video's allies Category:Sega lovers Category:Nintendo lovers Category:Lilly Crumpington's allies Category:Sausage Party haters Category:Horror haters Category:Viz Media fans Category:Series based on Teen Titans Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on The LEGO Movie Category:Series based on Transformers Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:Characters Voiced by Young Guy Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Series based on Inside Out Category:Kingdom Hearts fans Category:FUNimation fans Category:Gorillaz fans Category:Rolie Polie Olie haters Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fans Category:My Little Pony haters Category:PBS Kids haters Category:Jurassic Park fans Category:Jurassic World fans Category:Arthur haters Category:DestinyFan99Swell's Allies Category:Fire Emblem fans Category:UTTP haters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse haters Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:The Doodlebops haters Category:Ear Wigglers